


Stay With Me, Sensei

by GracefulCharity



Series: Sensei's Temptation [3]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulCharity/pseuds/GracefulCharity
Summary: Sensei Lawrence and his booty-call student figure out what they mean to each other.As I watched, his expression yielded almost imperceptibly. The line of my mouth softened as air escaped through his nose in an extended sigh.His head nodded downward until his brow was resting on my shoulder.“Where were you when I was eighteen?” he said quietly.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sensei's Temptation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981676
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Stay With Me, Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> If you're returning from a previous installment of this series, welcome back! I recently added an illustration to Part 1 so go have a look if you want.

I tapped three times on the door to Sensei’s apartment, and waited. If he was asleep, it would probably not be enough to wake him up. It was almost midnight on a Thursday. He might be passed out on the couch or in bed already. He could even be out.  
The possibility that he would answer the door seemed less likely with each second that passed. The whole journey had been a waste and I’d broken my curfew for nothing. Fantastic.  
Then there was a quick clattering and scraping, followed by the door opening by a few inches until it strained the limit of the chain. Sensei’s face appeared at the gap.  
As soon as he saw me, he closed the door again to take the chain off.  
“What are you doing here?” He knew, just as well as I did, that I would be in big trouble for this.  
“I got in a fight with my parents.”  
“Did they find out about - ”  
“No. No. They still don’t know. It was about something else. Can I come in?”  
He ran a hand over his face. “Uh, sure.”  
I followed him inside and closed the door behind me. This was not how my visits usually went. Our secret, hasty, rendezvous when I was supposed to be having a karate lesson or going to a friend’s house.  
“Sorry to show up like this. I didn’t know where else to go. I couldn’t stay in that house anymore, with those people. They’re psycho.”  
Sensei leant against his kitchen counter, regarding me from across the room. “Yeah?”  
“I got my acceptance letter from MIT today. I didn’t even want to apply but I sent it off just to make them happy. I never thought I would actually get in.”  
“So what?”  
“SO. I don’t want to move to Massachusetts, I want to go to Caltec so I can stay here with the Cobras. Dad wouldn’t hear it. He said I have to go to MIT or he’s not paying for it.”  
Sensei scratched his neck. “Well, maybe that’s for the best.”  
His words slapped me in the face. “What? You’re taking his side?”  
Sensei groaned and opened the fridge. “It’s not like that. I just think moving might be good for you” he said, with his back to me.  
“So you want -” I stopped myself before I said ‘to break up’. We weren’t really a couple. “You don’t want to see me any more?”  
He reappeared with a can of beer in his hand.  
“You’re so young-” he started.  
That stung more than anything. “I’m old enough to make my own choices.”  
“That’s not what I meant. I’m saying that your life is only just starting. Everything’s ahead of you. You can’t afford to get stuck now.”  
“Stuck with you, you mean?” I came to Sensei looking for comfort and now he was taking the opportunity to ditch me. Unbelievable.  
“I mean stuck LIKE me” he said, a little louder than necessary. “I never grew up because of Cobra Kai. In high school I had it all, but I tried to hang onto it so hard I ended up losing everything. Then I just... Stopped.”  
I was dumbfounded. This was the first time I’d heard him talk about his past.  
He sighed and continued. “I’ve screwed up a lot over the years. Broke promises. Hurt people. But I’m trying to stop all that. Trying to be better.”  
He couldn’t meet my eyes. He just looked down at the unopened can in his hand. “If you stay here, I’ll just hold you back, and I don’t want you to be another person whose life I’ve fucked up.”  
I took a step towards him, drawn by a longing inside me. It wasn’t the animalistic attraction I usually felt with him. It was a physical pain in my chest, tearing at my heart. It scared me.  
“Johnny...”  
He looked up and met my gaze with those round, blue eyes. My heart stopped. I knew at that moment that I loved him, and that he was right. Our relationship had no future. We barely had a relationship. And yet...  
“Cobra Kai saved me” I said. “I used to be so angry and ashamed all the time. Every day was hell. At home, at school. I hated everyone, especially myself. Then you made me throw that punch at your face, and everything changed. I made friends. Real friends, for once. My grades got better. I even got on with my parents. And I was actually good at something.”  
I took another step towards Sensei, knowing that the closer I got, the more painful it would be to leave.  
“The only reason I have anything is because of you. I never would have got accepted MIT, or even Caltec, if not for you.”  
Sensei remained sullen, rolling the can between with hands.  
“But you were a virgin, right?” he asked in a low, flat voice.  
“Well, yeah.” I never knew he even suspected it. “Why does that matter?”  
“It matters! I never should’ve...” He couldn’t even say it.  
“Don’t say that.” I closed the remaining space between us and raised my hands to his face. I needed to feel his skin, his hair, his warmth. He caught my wrists before I made contact.  
“Stop it. You’re making it worse.”  
I tried to shake myself free of his hands but they held firmly. I started to get mad and thrash my fists impotently against his chest.  
“I seduced you, not the other way round. It was my choice. All my friends lost their virginities to clueless teenagers and I pitied them. Their sex sucked, they told me, but being with you was...”  
Our eyes met. Even without the end of my sentence, we both understood. We were both there, and remembered what it was like. How could we forget?  
“You can regret it if you want. But I won't.” I could hear how immature I sounded, like a goth screaming at her mom that ‘it’s not just a phase!’ but I didn’t care.  
Sensei’s face was lined with pain, but the furrow of his brow and the set of his jaw showed determination. I wanted to kiss him, like I had never kissed him before. Not a hot lusty tangle, but a soulful expression of my desire.  
In sex, he was a slave to my wiles, but now I was powerless. I couldn’t make him love me any more than I could make him stop drinking himself to death.  
As I watched, his expression yielded almost imperceptibly. The line of my mouth softened as air escaped through his nose in an extended sigh.  
His head nodded downward until his brow was resting on my shoulder. “Where were you when I was eighteen?” he said quietly.  
His hands still encircled my wrists but they eased their grip. I wove my fingers into his hair, embracing his warm, heavy head.  
I imagined Sensei as a high school senior. Devilishly handsome, dangerously cock-sure. Teasing me to get my attention. Showing off his karate. Passing notes in class. Looking away when I catch him staring. Cornering me at my locker to ask me to the dance. Kissing me under the bleachers. Feeling me up in the back of his car. Sneaking into my bedroom through the window at night. Coming home to meet my parents. Looking at the stars on the hood of his car and planning our life together... It all played out in my mind like a movie. The teenage romance I’d never had, and now I would never have.  
We might have had a fighting chance. We could have been happy together, and that broke my heart. I twisted my neck to kiss his ear, then his cheek, then lifted his head off my shoulder to kiss his lips.  
We’d long since grown familiar with each other’s mouths, having sparred with them countless times before, but nothing matched the intensity of that kiss. The simple meeting of our dry lips, pressed together. Pleasure and pain. Yearning and regret.  
Sensei wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. He ventured deeper into my mouth, continuing one long kiss as if breaking the contact would break the spell keeping us together.  
He lifted me up and swung me around to sit me on the counter top. His hands and mouth were falling into their familiar modes of action, but without any of their usual playfulness. He was completely sincere in every squeeze of his fingers and bite of his jaw, like a drowning man fighting for air.  
He got my pants down and fucked me right there in the kitchen. Me, still on the counter, coiling my arms around his neck. Him, standing upright, holding my hips in place while he ploughed into me.  
We remained tangled together on the floor for a long time afterward, each unwilling to let go of the other.  
I must have drifted off at some point because I woke up with a dead arm. The blood supply was cut off by Sensei’s head in the crook of my elbow.  
He was asleep. I watched his face. Lips slightly parted, puffing out a gentle stream of air. How had I ever hated that face? I suppose I never did. Even though he was crass, uneducated, and rude, there was something charming about the way he held nothing back. The way he rested his foot on his desk. The way he cared about his students enough not to coddle them.  
“I love you.” I whispered. I could have said it a dozen times, or screamed it, but I let it hang in the air as my own little secret. I knew he felt it too, but now we’d resolved to end it, the words were a mockery. Every minute I stayed in his apartment, in his arms, was rubbing salt in the wound.  
I gently slid my arm out and sat up. Better to leave now, while he was sleeping.  
I assembled my errant garments and had a quick check for any other possessions I’d left on previous visits. My toothbrush, my spare phone charger, a few random hair ties. Mundane souvenirs from an interesting chapter of my life.  
On my final glance around the room I noticed a pad of post-its and a pen lying next to his landline phone. He must have been the only guy in LA who still used one.  
I scribbled a note and left it there, before slipping out the door, on my way to meet a new dawn. I saw it all ahead of me: the hell my Dad would give me when I got home. The ugly sobbing while I listened to 80s ballads. My dorm room at MIT. The mature young woman I’d pretend to be. The hunky captain of the MMA team I’d flirt with after a training session.  
But Sensei wouldn’t see any of it. All he would see was the post-it lying next to his phone.  
_Next time I see you, you’re going home in a body bag. X_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a downer, guys. I wanted to coninue this series but when I asked myself seriously how these characters would continue their relationship I realised that they couldn't, realistically. Hope it was bitter sweet at least?  
> Maybe they'll hook up again later, we'll see.


End file.
